


Bonding

by VelvetFleshAndGuts



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Dr. Frederick Chilton, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Gags, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, S&M, Spanking, Sub Dr. Frederick Chilton, Top Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetFleshAndGuts/pseuds/VelvetFleshAndGuts
Summary: Valentine's to some means flowers and chocolate, to these lovers it means S&M.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Hannibal Lecter, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Bonding

Bright red silk ropes lined his body, criss crossing along his supple skin, a matching gag decorated his mouth, drool seemed to drip from his lips and onto his chest, his normally put together exterior was a mess, his bangs were mussed, he adored every bit of it, being powerless under his lovers and used.

Will smirked, running a riding crop down the blondes waist, lightly tapping the soft fat around his midsection with the worn leather, chilton waited at the side of the bed, obediently waiting for the brunettes commands like a dog to it's master.

Hannibal didn't squirm when the leather whip struck his skin, he seemed to moan behind the gag, he wanted release but a ring was fastened around the base of his cock, will crooked a finger at his fidgeting lover beside him, beckoning him.

Chilton slowly got onto the bed, waiting on his knees obediently in front of the detective,  
"suck" was the simple command given, the brunette gave a nod and opened the detectives pants, his tongue sliding over his cock slowly.

Will grabbed a handful of the doctors greying hair, forcing his mouth down his length,  
"teasing won't get you anything but punishment Fredrick" the brunette spoke lowly, watching as the doctor looked up at him with pleading hazel eyes as will bucked his hips.

Hannibal could hear chilton gag slightly when will started to buck his hips, holding his head down in his cock, he always enjoyed the sweet sound of whimpers and whines from the doctor, it drove him mad with lust, he shifted in his bonds.

Chilton looked up at will, he enjoyed the pain and the roughness, the brunette pulled him away, watching as he panted softly, strings of saliva stretching from wills cock to his lips, he was pushed back down, the detective thrusting his hips, grunting and letting out low moans in pleasure.

Will pulled the doctor away, quickly stroking his slick cock before releasing on the greying man's face, chilton caught what he could on his tongue, swallowing well looking the brunette in the eyes,  
"do you want a reward?" he smirked.

Hannibal could see the smaller man nod quickly before Will bent down and whispered something into his ear, before the blonde could even think about it chilton crawled over to him, a bottle of lube in his hands, he slid the cock ring off slowly.

Chilton lubed his length and purred softly as he positioned himself over the blonde, he slid down on his length till his ass was flush with his hips, he was panting softly facing Hannibal his hips stayed still as he waited for commands, will ran the crop against his back before smacking him with it.

Will immediately seen chilton straighten up, he leaned over and lightly bit his ear,  
"your allowed to cum, but save Hannibal for me" he spoke slutry, the doctor nodded and started to move his hips, placing his hands on the blondes chest, he let out a low moan.

Hannibal moaned behind the gag, bucking his hips lightly, he knew how much will hated to be defied, the blonde wanted punishment truth be told, he wanted to see welts on his skin and bruises, he bucked his hips under chilton harshly.

Chilton moaned and whimpered softly, riding him, rolling his hips and throwing his head back, he was moaning wills name, getting louder each time Hannibal bucked his hips.

Will noticed how close Hannibal was and stopped chilton,  
"off him, I want you bent over the bed" he said sternly, the brunette nodded and got off, he did as told and bent over the bed, his ass presented beautifully as he stared up at the blonde.

Hannibal locked eyes with will, the detective slid into chilton, grabbing his hips roughly as started to fuck him, biting his neck and growing like an animal, the blonde could only hear the doctors whines and whimpers of pleasure.

Chilton closed his eyes, panting harshly, he was painfully close already, his body tightening, will left a hard bite on his shoulder, the doctor came with a scream, collapsing under the brunette, he felt the detective pull out and gently help him back into bed.

Will gently kissed his cheeks, running a hand through his hair,  
"you did good Fredrick" he whispered in his ear, he let chilton calm down and relax before turning to Hannibal, he grabbed the silken ties around his wrists, moving him over his lap.

Hannibal kept his head down as Will raised the crop, bringing it down harshly on the blondes ass, he left welts behind, but with each strike he moaned loudly, the detective took the gag off him when he felt he had enough punishment, sitting him up in his lap.

Will felt Hannibal arch against him as he marked up his neck, stroking his cock quickly, the blonde didn't last long with the harsh bites to his throat, his moans grew louder till he finally climaxed, leaning into wills chest.

The brunette worked to untie the blonde, releasing him of the silken ropes and laying him down gently, chilton moved over and pressed a kiss to his nose, will moved to kiss Hannibals lips, running a hand through his hair to let him know the scene was over.

****

Will ran a bath for both of them, putting a nicely scented bomb in as well, it tinted the water a beautiful rose colour, chilton laid with Hannibal, kissing and touching him gently with a smile,  
"bath time" the brunette said softly, helping both men into the tub, watching as the tension seemed to ebb away.

Chilton relaxed into water, will took a wet cloth and gently washed his face, wiping away the sweat and cum, kissing his lips when he finished, he moved to wash his body, leaving soft pecks in his wake, the doctor purred softly, leaning his head back with a smile.

Hannibal was next, will was gentle wiping down his body and face, kissing the red marks on his arms from the ropes, he washed his hair, massaging his scalp before rinsing the soap and conditioner out, placing a few kisses on his face.

Will washed chiltons hair before pulling the plug out of the bath, helping his lovers out and into towels, neither protested the amount of pampering and care the man gave them after a rough scene, he brushed their hair and blowdried it.

They were helped into pyjamas and into bed after will has changed the sheets, the brunette put on his own sleep clothes and crawled in between the two,  
"I love you both" he said softly, pressing his lips to each mans, chilton nuzzled his throat gently,  
"I love you too" he was quiet, his voice nearly gone from screaming.

Hannibal kissed wills cheek and wrapped an arm around him,  
"and I do as well" he kissed his cheek and closed his eyes.

****

All three men fell asleep under the sheets, soft snores were herd as the dogs cuddled into their owners, Valentine's was always like this for them, a rough kinky filled day that ended with more love than they could muster.


End file.
